


The Fate of Kings

by Duochanfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, More but I cant think of what they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Cor was given the task to retrieve information about the manufacture of Magitek Troopers. Coming across a child being tortured, he couldn’t turn away. Rescuing the small six year old he makes his way back to Insomnia. A pull on his subconscious perswades Cor to take a different route back to Insomnia. Causing something else to come into play, something that could change the fate of not only one King, but two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Final Fantasy XV, just having a bit of fun.
> 
> Well, this is my first fic in this new fandom, and to those that have played the game and finished it, you will understand when I say - THE ENDING KILLED ME!
> 
> Well, this is a new fic for you all, and I do hope you will enjoy it. I am at the moment, trying to find a beta reader for it, but no luck so far. So any remaining mistakes are my own.

Chapter One

Cor walked softly and quietly through the installation he had infiltrated. He was under orders from King Regis to find out more about the Magitek Troops that Nifelheim had started to use in the last few years. So far no one had managed to get inside one of the manufacturing facilities. Cor had been the first. So far he hadn't been able to find much information about them, just the materials that the suits are made of. But nothing of what was inside the soulless robots. He had seen a few of the Magitek Troopers around and had been able to avoid being detected by them.

Cor looked around as he heard the telltale clanking of the metal boots against the metallic floor. Ducking into a small alcove he waited for the soldier to go past. Moving out as soon as he couldn't hear them he carried on with his mission. He headed into another room, one where the trooper had just come from. In front of him was a desk, covered in papers. He went over and started looking through them all. His eyes going wide as he saw what was there. Quickly he pulled out the small camera that he had been given and started to take pictures, glancing around every now and then to make sure that no one would be able to sneak up on him. Everything that they needed to know about how the Troopers were made was right in front of him. It disgusted him to the very core, but he kept a tight lid on the emotions that were swirling within him.

The last page had been photographed. Now he could get out of there. He glanced up as he heard a scream from a nearby room, and begging. Curiosity got the better of him as he slowly went towards the other door and glanced through the window, trying to remain out of sight as he did so. There was a man before him, He couldn't see what was on the table. But the scream came again and he shuddered. It was the scream of a child. He couldn't leave, he couldn't just walk away when a child was in danger. He knew that there were many more in danger, but this one, this one was close

"Hope you understand Your Majesty," he whispered to himself as he opened the door as slowly and as quietly as he could. He made it into the room. On what looked like an operating table was a child, that could be no older than five, maybe six. The child was crying, face red and blotchy from tears that were streaming down the side of his face, hitting the metal table.

"Please, please stop, no more," the child begged. Cor had no doubt that the child would be thrashing around if he wasn't bound tightly to the table.

The child screamed again as the man took no notice of the pleading and began to cut into the skin. Cor's eyes were wide with horror, what he had just read was taking place in front of him. Without thinking he grabbed the man, pulling him away and knocking him out quickly. Making sure that his face was never seen. It wouldn't do to leave any evidence that he had been there. Though they would know someone had been there, but not who since he had been able to jam the security system to stop pictures of himself being recorded.

"Hey kid," Cor said as he walked to the table, wincing as he saw a number of long cuts along the arms and legs, and a larger one going across the chest. He pulled out a potion and drizzled it along the injuries. Watching as they slowly began to heal. Cor used another one when he saw they weren't fully healed.

"Please, please don't hurt me," the blue-purple eyes begged him.

"I'm not, I promise," Cor said softly as he began to unbuckle the straps that were keeping the kid on the table. As soon as he was done the kid darted off the table and into the corner as far away from Cor as he could manage, scared eyes watched him. His whole body was shaking in fear.

Cor knelt down as he went over, keeping level with the child he said in his softest voice, "It's okay kid, I'm gonna get you out of here, all right. But I need you to stay with me so no one will see us," he told him, hoping the child would listen to him.

"Outside?" eyes went wide as he spoke, "They don't allow us out there, we're to stay in our units unless we are to be modified."

"Well, I'm not them, so you can come with me, all right," he smiled as best as he could with all that he had learned, and held a hand out to the child, waiting for him to take it.

The child leaned forwards and the mess of blond hair went into his eyes, but slowly a hand sneaked out from and took hold of Cor's.

"Right, I need to get you to wear something. It's too cold for you to be going around in just your underwear," he muttered to himself as he pulled the kid towards him and picked him up. He looked around and sighed, grabbing the lab coat that was hanging up to one side. He grimaced as he saw the blood on it. There wasn't much else he could use, so they had no choice.

Cor wrapped the coat around the child and tucked him into his arms, holding him tightly. "Right let's get out of here," Cor told him, feeling a nod from the huddled child.

Cor began to make his way out of the building. Ducking into an alcove to avoid the troopers that were patrolling the corridors. He just hoped that no one would find the scientist that was knocked out. He was reaching the exit when an alarm went off.

"Fuck," he swore rushing those last few yards outside and into the cold air. He ran, heading towards the exit that he had been able to make for himself when he got in. He pushed the child through the gap and quickly followed. "You okay kid?" he asked as he hoped to hear the child's voice again.

The child nodded, looking at the dark sky above them, you couldn't see the stars from where they were, blocked out by the lights of the compound and the small city that surrounded it. Cor sighed and picked him, seeing that the child was still barefoot. He would have to do something about that soon. But for now, he would try and make it to the nearest haven outside of the city. He didn't want to remain inside for longer than he had to.

The child was shivering in his arms, "Damn," he muttered. "Right kid, I'm gonna have to put you somewhere to hide. If I do that will you promise me that you'll stay there?" he asked, hoping the child would agree.

"You're leaving me," the child shook.

"No, no. I need to get a few supplies to make sure that we'll be safe when we leave. I can't do that with you in my arms because it will draw attention to us both. I want to keep you safe. I promise," Cor told him, as he began to make his way through the mostly empty city streets. He came to the storm drain that he had been able to use, and winced, "Not the safest place," he murmured to himself. He looked around and saw a few things that he could use to hide the place a little more.

Cor placed the child inside and made sure that he was huddled in the lab coat. The child was shivering and he sighed, pulling off his jacket he wrapped it around the child as well, "There that should keep you a little warmer."

"Thank you," the child murmured, remembering words that he had heard when someone had done something nice for someone else in the facility.

Cor smiled, "Right, you need to stay here until I come back, and I will be back soon. I just need to get a few things."

"I… I will," the child nodded, determination shining through for a moment.

Cor smiled, ruffling the dirty blond hair "Good kid," he then moved away, hiding the entrance to the storm drain, covering it with the metal sheets that were around. Cor hesitated for a moment and then left, grabbing some dirt from the ground and putting it over his face a little. Messing the short hair he had up along with the dirt. It wasn't much, but anything to change how he looked, even a little would help.

He was happy that Niflheim used gil like most of the world. He went to the closest convenience store and stocked up on few food items they sold, asking the clerk, "You know where I can get a few kid clothes, my sister just dropped her kid off with me but didn't leave any clothes and he's dirtier than I am," he said, trying to be charming with the woman.

"Erm, there is a place over there that should still be open," she pointed out the window to the other side of the road and towards a small alley, "It's a charity shop, but the clothes are always clean and nice. Not worn down like some," she smiled, "I got a few things from there a few days ago, only cost me 160 gil."

"Thanks, I'll check it out," he nodded as he put away the food he had brought.

"That's 320 Gill," she told him, taking the money from him and giving him a little change.

"Thanks," he said as he walked out and over to the charity shop, sighing in relief when he saw that it was still open. He walked inside and browsed a little, gathering a few clothing items and shoes. Hoping they would fit the kid. They looked about the right size. He quickly paid for them as he noticed a few troopers in the streets now. Mostly likely searching for him and the kid. He walked out, trying not to act suspiciously as he headed back to the storm drain.

Cor reach it and pulled the metal slats away. And went inside, "Good, you did good kid," he told him, "I've got a got a few clothes for you, But I think we need to get to the other side before you put them on. There are troopers around and I'd rather not let us get caught," he told him.

The child nodded his head as Cor picked him up, not taking the jacket back as Cor rushed through the storm drain. Thankful that it was large enough for him to walk upright. He shuddered as he thought of some of the ones he had been in where he had to crawl. Cor breathed easier when they reached the other side. He set the child down and pulled out the bags he had gotten. Picking out a set of clothing for the kid to wear he helped him dress. He glanced at the tattoo that was on his wrist, wondering if there was a way to get rid of it.

"Okay, let's get moving. I need you to keep as close to me as you can, there are Daemons around this time of night, and I don't want you getting hurt," Cor told him as he led the way to the nearest haven. It would take them about two hours to reach it. And Cor wanted to make good time. He swung the kid onto his back and began to jog, keeping an even pace so he wouldn't tire himself out too much.

The child remained silent as they moved taking in the sights around them. Cor didn't blame him if what he feared was true. This would be the first time the child would have been outside. Two hours later and they finally reached the Haven. Climbing up on the rock Cor sighed in relief as he set the child down. He went into the Armiger and pulled out the camping equipment that had been placed in it for him to use.

The child watched as Cor moved around setting up a small pop up tent and starting up a fire. Cor pulled a few more things out of the Armiger and began to make a small meal for the two of them. It wasn't really safe to do so here, but he didn't see much choice, there would be another nine hours until the sun rose. He finished the cooking and dished up two bowls.

"Here," he said, offering one to the child.

The child looked at it wide eyes, "But I'm not allowed Human food," he shook his head, looking terrified of the bowl in front of him.

"With me you are," he reassured him as he coaxed the kid closer. "Come on, you need to have something to eat," he said softly.

The child moved forwards and took the bowl with shaking hands. He sat down next to the older man and looked inside at the stew that had been cooked. Tentatively he dipped his hand in.

"Use this," Cor said as he held out the spoon, He showed the child how to use it quickly and then watched as he began to eat. Eyes widening as he then rushed to eat the meal. "Don't go too fast, slow down a little, I won't take it from you," he promised as he began to eat his own, but keeping an eye on the child.

The child slowed down a little, but not much. Cor said nothing more about it. The child was thin, unhealthy so. When the bowls were empty, Cor took it and put it to one side. He would deal with it in a moment. He spreads out the sleeping bag in the tent and motioned the child to come over, "Come on Kid, you need to sleep, we've got a long trip ahead of us."

The child looked at the bag, fear in their eyes. "I.."

"It's okay, it's a sleeping bag, like a blanket that goes all around you. It's nice and warm, and you need some sleep," he told the child, coaxing him over and settling him inside. The child was shaking, "It's okay, I know it feels like you are trapped, but you're not. Just move this and you can get out yourself, okay," he reassured softly, running his hand through slightly greasy hair.

The child gave a whimper but slowly, their eyes began to fall and soon he was sleeping.

Cor moved out of the tent, leaving the flap open a little so he could see the child, but closed enough that some of the cold air wouldn't enter. He didn't think it would be a good idea to let the child be out of his sight. He pulled out the phone he had been given to be able to report in. It was basic, old model and it was linked with another just like it back in Insomnia. He rang the only number he could, typing it in from memory and waited for the call to connect.

"Cor, how're things going?" Clarus asked as soon as the call connected.

"Shouldn't you wait until you hear my voice to make sure it really is me before saying my name?" Cor snorted, shaking his head.

"Maybe," Clarus said, and Cor swore he could hear a grin in his voice.

"I was able to get the information and exit the city. I'm at a haven nearby at the moment," Cor informed him.

"I would have thought you would have gotten further away than the closest haven?" Clarus said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine before you think something's wrong," Cor interrupted, "I... I came across a complication. I was able to get the information we needed, and it. Well. you'll see for yourself when I get back. But the complication comes in the form of a five or six-year-old child."

"Child, how the hell did you come across a child?" Clarus exclaimed, shocked.

"He was being experimented on. From what I could see, and from what I've found, well they use children and start training them up as soldiers. Some are clones, others are from the orphanages. They… they take them before they are two years old. It's not good news what they do. I've gotten some information about it. Sorry, I wasn't able to get more, I couldn't leave the kid there," Cor said, shaking his head. He knew he had acted rashly in taking the kid, but part of him didn't regret doing so.

Clarus sighed, "I'll tell his Majesty. Will you be able to get back?" he asked.

"Yeah, might take me a little longer. But I can get a transport here and there, and rent a Chocobo for some of the journey," Cor said as he began to go through what money he had available. "I won't be able to get the train, as I need a visa for the kid, I've got my fake one, but I'd need one for him."

"I can always see if we can find someone in the area for you to link up with. Maybe they would be able to make you a visa for the kid," Clarus said.

Cor nodded, "It might be an idea, but if not, don't worry about it. For now, I've brought the kid some clothes and extra food for the two of us. I'm going to have to talk to him and see if I can find out what was going on with him."

"Don't traumatize him. Whatever he has been through already may have done that," Clarus reminded him.

Cor paused for a moment, "Yeah, he sighed, "This isn't going to be easy. I don't even know if they would still be looking for him. I'm keeping watch tonight to make sure. But may have to fight and run with him quickly." he asked.

"Right," Clarus said with a nod.

"I've got around eight hours until sun up and we can move without the risk of Daemons popping up every few minutes," Cor said, scanning the horizon that held the city he had escaped from in the distance. He could just about make the walls of the city out from where he was camped.

"Cor, be careful, it's going to be hard to get back here with a kid. You may have to take a few hunts to be able to get back," Clarus said, thinking of the things that Cor may have to do to return to Insomnia.

"I know, going to be a bit difficult. Will have to try and take the easier ones with the kid around. Don't want to get him hurt," Cor added.

"Get to Cleigne and we'll try and send a couple of the Crownsguard out to you to bring you back. I don't want you and the kid out there longer than need be," Clarus said, making up his mind about what he was going to do.

"Might be an idea. I'll try and keep you updated on our journey. But I don't want to take the risk of being overheard if we are in a city or town," Cor told him.

"That's fine, just make sure you get back in one piece," Clarus told him.

"I'll make sure of it, and can you start looking into a family for the kid. I don't want him to be under watch all the time," Cor suggested.

"I don't know what His Majesty will say to that. But I can at least bring it up to him," Clarus promised.

"Thanks," Cor said, "I'm going to sit watch now, so night sir."

"Night Cor, and be careful," he reminded as the call was cut.

Cor put the phone away and checked on the child. He was still asleep, a little frown on his face. Cor stretched a little as he went back to the fire, getting closer to it, the night air was bitter and cold, grabbing his jacket from where it lay on the floor by the tent he put it on. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Final Fantasy at all, just enjoy playing in the sandpit!  
> Sorry for the long wait, I've been really ill over the last month, though really its been since the start of the year, I just have bouts where I'm not so bad.

Chapter Two   
  
Cor yawned a little as he went over to the tent and opened the flap fully. The sun was in the sky and it was time to make a move. He looked at the child who was still sleeping. A peaceful look on their face. Cor couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at the sight. "Hey kid," he said as he gently touched the shoulder, to shake him awake.   
  
Blue-purple eyes flew open, looking around frantically a frightened whimper sounded in the tent as the child tried to move away from him. Cor could just about hear the whispered begging, "Please don't hurt me."   
  
"It's all right, look at me. It's me Cor," and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He had forgotten to even give the kid his name last night. He had been so worried about getting out of the city and as far away as he could make it that he had forgotten. "My name is Cor, I'm the one that got you out of there last night, do you remember," he said as he removed his hand and waited for the kid to look at him.   
  
The child shook as he looked at the man, leaning forwards. He almost squeaked a little, when he almost fell over as he tried to get a better look, "You, one who took me," he nodded, remembering what happened slowly.   
  
"Yes, I'm the one who took you. Got you away from there, now we need to get out of the tent so I can put it away. We need to get moving soon, I have to get you back to my home," he said, his voice was calm and even, as he backed up from the tent, holding the flap open.   
  
The child moved slowly, moving out from the tent and into the light. He whimpered in pain as he put his hands over his eyes, "Hurts!" he cried, tears leaking from beneath his hands.   
  
"Fuck, forgot that might be a problem, it's all right." he said thinking quickly and then grabbing the sunglasses he had from a pocket, "Keep your eyes closed for a moment," he said as he moved the hands away, brushing away the tears and put them on. Cor smiled, they were a little big, but they would have to do for now until he could find some kiddie ones. But that might take a while. "Right, now let's see if this is okay," he said, slowly open your eyes, I've put some sunglasses on you. They will help in blocking out some of the light. So the sun won't be shining straight into your eyes. It hurts because you're not used to the sunlight, so don't worry it'll get better the longer you are in the sun," he said and then noticed something else that could become a problem if he wasn't careful. The child was fair and he had no doubt that he would burn in the sun if they were out in it for too long. It might be cold, but that didn’t really stop the sun from causing a problem. He would have to find something to protect him.   
  
The kid opened his eyes slowly and looked around, his eyes were still watering and a little painful, but it was manageable. "This is okay sir," he said as he looked at the man before him. He straightened himself up, almost looking like a soldier at parade rest.   
  
Cor winced at the sight. "Okay, I hope you don't mind kid, but I want to talk to you about what was going on when I found you. Are you alright with that?" he asked gently as he could, motioning the kid to join him near the fire where he had made them some scrambled egg and slightly campfire burnt toast for breakfast. "here, let's eat as well." Pulling two water bottles from the Armiger as well, handing one over.   
  
"I shouldn't really have this sir," he said once more, glancing at the plate, but taking the water, reminding Cor of last night and the Stew that had been for dinner.   
  
"Well, let's talk about all that you shouldn't have and that," he said, taking a bite. He watched the kid a little, “Just eat a bit at least, we have a long journey ahead of us. And you’ll need your strength.”   
  
The kid looked at the plate but took a bite as well, almost humming in appreciation of the taste as he ate. Cor shook his head, they weren't anything special, just a simple recipe that Clarus had drilled into him when he was a teen and had just joined the Crownsguard. "We are not allowed human food, just rations bars, all the time and water. We are to go through weapons training and hand to hand, as well as physical endurance and anytime we failed we were punished," the kid shuddered in remembered pain as he thought about it.   
  
"What else?" Cor pushed a little, he wanted to know, but on the other hand, a part of him really didn't.   
  
"When we are still very young they start giving us this horrible juice, they said it was to make us stronger, but it always hurt when you drank it. And if you threw it up, you'd be punished. I did that a lot. It hurt so much," he said, just looking at the half-eaten breakfast. Just remembering the juice turned him off the food he was eating. "I was given a weapon that I would have to master. I'm okay with it, but... sometimes I miss, and that leads to being locked away in the units all day instead of being allowed out in the training rooms during the day. I don't like them, they are small and dark and you can't hear anything," he said, putting the plate down, “I’m not good with the fighting either, so I was always locked away,” he whispered, he wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to comfort himself   
  
"Right," Cor said, grimacing as he watched the child. He reached out a hand and squeezed the kids shoulder, hoping to give a little comfort to him. The kid flinched and Cor pulled away, "Sorry to talk about all that kid, but for now, why don't you try and eat the food. We have a long day ahead of us, and I have no doubt that we will be facing monsters at some points"   
  
"Yes sir," he said as he picked up the food and began to eat, forcing himself.   
  
Cor looked at the sky for a moment and asked the Astrals for help with the kid. ‘ _ Whoever is listening, help me make sure this kid never has to be hurt again like that. And that he will live a long and happy life. because no one should have to go through what he has done. _ ’   
  
There was a rumble in the distance and Cor sighed, “Sir!” the kid said in a panic at the sound.   
  
“It’s all right, that a storm, a thunderstorm. Can you see the really dark clouds right over there,” he said pointing to the distance.   
  
The kid looked and nodded, “Right.” he puzzled, he had never heard of such weather, but then again he hadn’t been allowed outside of the facility. That wouldn’t have happened for another three years at least, and that would have only been after passing the testing and going up enough grades.   
  
"You know, I have to ask, do you have a name?" Cor asked him.   
  
The child tilted his head for a moment as he thought. "They called me something when I was very little, but can't remember. But then I got my designation." he said holding out his wrist to show the barcode, "After that, we are not allowed to use a name, they are for humans only."   
  
"Well, you’re with me now, so if you can't remember the name you were given, would you like me to name you?" he asked, softly as he began to pack up the tent, letting the kid finish the food and the cup of juice that he had been able to pour for him.   
  
"I would like you to name me, sir," he said, looking down shyly at the plate in his lap, running a finger around the edge of it.   
  
Cor couldn't help the smile once more as he began to think of a name, "I think I may have to wait to give you one," he sighed, he wasn't very good at it. He had tried to name Clarus dog once when the man had first got him, but Clarus hadn't been too impressed with his suggestion of Cain at all.   
  
"Okay sir," he nodded. "I've finished," he added as he held out the empty plate and cup.   
  
"You're a good kid," he smiled as he took them and sent them to the armiger. He would clean them when they really had time to. They couldn't go mouldy within the armiger. So that was a relief. It had been a worry when he had first used it and everyone put things back into it without cleaning. He packed the last of the tent up and gathered up all the supplies and sent them into it as well. "Right I think we're ready to go now. I just hope we're able to avoid the monsters around here," he muttered more to himself than anything.   
  
"Sir, I can use a gun, I'm good enough to help," he said, eager to help the man.   
  
Cor looked to him and shook his head, "No that's all right kid, I'd rather not have you in danger," he said, ruffling the dirty blond hair, "so if one attacks, get to safety as soon as you can."   
  
"Okay," he nodded as the two of them walked off the haven and headed towards the next town that Cor would try and get to. He would be able to get on the train there and get close to the border of Tenebrae. The two walked in silence, then Cor felt a small hand take hold of his and he looked down, smiling at the kid. The sun was beating down on them, even though it wasn’t hot at all. It would take a while, but he would have to get something to protect the kid from the sun and the reflected sunlight from the occasional spots of snow on the ground as they walked. He saw the kid shiver and huddle down in the coat as a strong biting wind assaulted them. Cor thought for a moment and remembered that he had a few things in the Armiger that he could use.

 

Cor stopped and knelt down, a scarf and hat in his hands, they were large since they were for adults, he put the hat on the kid, smiling when it went down over puzzled blue-purple eyes. Cor pulled it up so the kid could see, smiling. He then wrapped the scarf around the small neck and covered the kids lower half of the face. “There,” he said as he looked at the kid.

“Sir?” the kid mumbled through the scarf.   
  
"Call me Cor please kid. I'm no sir, I get enough of that from work," he tried to joke with the kid.   
  
"Okay Cor, but what is this for?" he asked.   
  
"Well, it’s really cold, and we need to keep warm,” he answered as he pulled another hat and scarf for himself. It would also help to confuse people as to what he looked like for a while.   
  
"Oh," the kid said, though Cor could see that he was puzzled by the action.   
  
“Don’t worry about it for now,” he told him as they carried on. “We’ve got to keep moving.”   
  
The two walked for almost three hours before Cor was thinking about stopping for a bit so they could eat something for lunch. He wanted to make sure that the kid was getting some food. Since he was skinny as anything.   
  
“Cor!” the kid yelled, pointing to something that was heading towards them   
  
Cor turned, and with a flash of blue light his katana was out and slicing through a voretooth that had snuck up on them. Cor was able to slice the second one in half. "Kid, get to safety," he said, hoping that the beasts wouldn't pay attention to the small kid that was scrambling for the small outcropping of rocks he would be able to climb and hide upon. The voretooths were good sprinters but jumping, they had trouble with that after a certain height. Cor went through them, slashing away at them, feeling a few of them as he went. He turned towards the last two when he heard a scream. He looked around and saw the kid lying on the ground, a voretooth closing in on him.   
  
"Fuck, the kid," he yelled as he dashed and was able to stop the creature from getting him. He turned and took care of the other two and sighed in relief when he couldn't hear or spot anymore. He looked down at the kid and winced as he saw the blood that was slowly seeping through the coat that he was wearing. He grabbed one of the few potions he had left from the Armiger and knelt down next to the kid, "It's all right, it'll all be healed right up in a minute," he said softly as he poured it on the injury and then let the kid drink the rest. Cor watched in relief as it closed up quickly, the coat wasn't damaged too badly. He would have to patch it up later, but for now, he picked the kid up and carried him.   
  
The child laid his head on Cor's shoulder, sniffling a little, "I'm sorry, I tried to get away."   
  
"It's alright, it's not your fault, these things happen all the time," he reassured him, "Now, I think I might have to consider your idea of using a gun. But I want you to show me how well you can do. We're going to reach the small stream over there and have our lunch by it. We'll be getting to the next town in a few more hours. But we'll be getting the train to the border, and then once again we'll be off it and walking. So it won't be long till we are in Tenebrae, but we'll have to be careful there as well, since it's occupied by Niflheim as well." he sighed, knowing he was rambling a little, but at that moment in time he was in a slight panic and his heart was in his throat. The kid could have easily died and it would have been his fault for letting him go unarmed when he said he could handle a weapon. He should have trusted him and seen for himself.   
  
"You'll let me help?" he asked after a few minutes silence. His small hand was clutched tightly in Cor’s coat, scared to let go.   
  
"Yes, I promise. But first I want to see how you do with a firearm first, okay," he said as they soon reached the stream. Cor set the kid down and brought out what they would need to make lunch. He watched as the kid went over the steam and looked into it. Putting his hand in the water and moving it around. The kid giggles as he brought his hand out of the water, drips falling back into the rippling surface. Cor smiled and left him to play, having a good feeling that this would be the kids first time that he would be able to do such a thing. Around ten minutes later he looked back up to see him still in the same place, "Hey kid, lunch," he said as her kid looked up and grinned, running her like any child should when food was mentioned   
  
“What is it?” he asked as he looked down at it all.   
  
“Just some Gighee Ham with a few salady bits,” he shrugged, “now, eat up and then we’ll test out how good you are with a gun.”   
  
“Okay Cor,” he grinned taking the plate and sitting down on the floor.   
  
Cor smiled and joined him on the floor to eat their lunch. He was looking around, trying to figure out how he was going to manage to test the kid's accuracy. He didn't like the idea of giving a kid a gun, but if something like a monster attack happened again, then at least he would be better able to protect himself. He almost jumped when an empty plate was shoved under his nose.   
  
"Finished, thank you," the kid grinned at him.   
  
Cor smiled, nodded and took it, eating the last bite of his own sandwich and putting everything away. "Right," he said as he stood up, bringing out one of the smaller handguns in the armiger, "Let's see what you can do," he said, and he set up a small shooting range for the kid to use. Using a few of the old tins that were in the Armiger for the kid to aim at.   
  
The kid got up and walked over to him, slowly taking the gun, and looking at it, “Oh I know this one,” he grinned happily.   
  
Cor smiled, “Okay, can you hit all the seven targets that I’ve put up. I’ve not loaded it, but here is some ammo,” he added, setting that down as well, so the kid could load the gun. It wouldn’t do for him to be able to use it but not know how to load it and arm it.   
  
“Sir,” the kid said as he knelt down and looked the gun over before he began to load it. Cor watch, nodding to himself that the kid was doing so safely, just as he would do it.   
  
Cor waited and watched as the kid lined up, aimed and fired quickly in rapid succession. Cor nodded when he was done, emptying the gun out, “Wow, pretty damn quick kid…” he paused for a few moments and then grinned, “You know I think I have a name for you, Prompto, what do you think?” he asked, as he looked to him.   
  
The kid tilted his head and then nodded, “I like it, sir,” he grinned.   
  
“Okay Prompto and don’t forget, it’s Cor, not sir,” he said with a shake of his head.   
  
“Yes Cor,” he replied, “Thank you for trusting me.”   
  
“No problem Prompto,” he nodded, ruffling the almost shoulder length blonde hair. He had to wonder if the kid was going to react at all to what he had been through. So far he was being good, and there hadn’t been any nightmares or even a meltdown of any kind. He was a little worried, in case the kid was just suppressing what he had gone through.   
  
“When do we leave?” Prompto asked, glancing at Cor.   
  
“Well, let's make sure that you’ll be able to get to the gun easily when a fight starts and then we’ll leave,” he answered, starting to show him where he should put it and getting him to practice taking it out. “Right, keep it loaded and the safety on at all times,” he told him, making sure that Prompto nodded his agreement.   
  
“I will,” Prompto nodded eagerly as Cor stood up and began to walk off. Prompto went over to him, taking hold of Cor’s hand as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL! I'm finally back and getting into the groove of writing, editing and POSTING!
> 
> Sorry, it's been a while, life has taken a few bad turns over the second part of last year. I'm trying to get back into things with everything, so I'm focusing on a few fics and working on them until they are finished. I was very close to stopping writing altogether at one point last year. But October came and I started getting back into my fics, and into another fandom, and I'm finally in a good enough place to do something about the millions of WIP's I have.
> 
> Thanks goes to Denilmo for editing this. They are WONDERFUL.

Chapter Three   
  
Cor looked at the kid, he was fast asleep on the seat. They were finally on the train, thankfully they hadn’t come across any monsters during the rest of the trip to the town to grab the train. Now they had an almost two day journey to reach the borders of Tenebrae. It had been easy to get the ticket and on the train. There was no one that was checking ID’s here, which was a good thing, if they tried to cross the border, then things would be different. He got up and went over to the kid, he had been able to afford them a little room on the train, so they would be able to sleep more peacefully.   
  
“Come on Prompto,” he whispered softly, “Let’s get you to bed.” He smiled as he picked the kid up, who only whimpered slightly at being disturbed. He walked down the train, swaying slightly with the rocking of it.   
  
He opened the door to their little room and put the kid on the bottom bunk on the left side. He turned and closed the door behind them, locking it up as well. He pulled down the blinds and settled onto the bunk opposite, it was nighttime, and they had at least 32 hours left to go before they would get to their stop. Cor was already thinking about what they would do when they reached their stop. They could easily rent a car, and he had a fake ID that he would be able to use for it. Cor rubbed his chin, grinning a little as he felt the beginning of a beard, that would help to disguise what he looked like. It wouldn’t be hard to bleach his hair either, so he would look more like Prompto as well. It might be easier for them to pass as father and son for a while in some areas.   
  
Cor closed his eyes and let himself drift, only to open them a moment later when he heard whispering coming from the other bunk. He sat up and looked over to the child. Prompto was curled up in a tight ball, on his face was fear, eyes closed tightly. It was as though he was trying to protect himself from all that was around him.   
  
“Prompto,” Cor called softly as he waited for the kid to be able to hear him. He didn’t want to startle him awake like last time. “Prompto,” he called again as the whimpering started to get louder. It didn’t take long for Cor to hear words mixed in with the whispering.   
  
“Please, no more, I'll be good, I will,” the child was begging.   
  
Cor closed his eyes for a moment, once again begging the astrals to protect the child and to make sure he would be happy. “Prompto I need you to wake up,” he called out again, this time a little firmer.   
  
Prompto’s eyes went wide as he glanced around the small cabin. It took him a few moments to realise that it was only Cor in the room. The child curled up even more as tears began to fall. He was scared that he would be sent back if he was too much of a bother. He wanted to do his best and make sure he was useful to Cor.   
  
“Hey,” Cor said, running a hand through the silky strands of hair, glad that he had been able to bathe the two of them before they got on the train. “It’s alright kid,” he soothed.   
  
“Sorry, I’m sorry didn’t mean…” he trailed off, trying to make himself even smaller if that was even possible.   
  
Cor sighed softly, he moved forwards and picked the kid up. He had seen Clarus do this a few times with Gladiolus, and his Majesty had done so with Prince Noctis a number of times - especially when he was sick or had nightmares. “It’s okay Prompto,” he reassured him, rubbing his back as he tried his best to comfort him. He rocked him slightly, feeling a little out of his depth. Prompto began to cry in earnest, wailing louder in his ear. But Cor ignored it as he carried on comforting the child.   
  
Slowly Prompto stopped his crying, and was only hiccuping a little as he clung to Cor. “Sorry,” he croaked out as he tried to hide his head in Cor’s chest.   
  
“Nothing to be sorry about, I take it it was a nightmare?” he asked the child, glancing down and seeing the child barely peeking at him through the blond bangs. The blue-purple eyes were scared and fearful.   
  
Prompto gave a shaky nod. “I’ve been bad, I acted like a child. I’m not human, I need to remember that I’m not human,” he stressed, voice shaking badly as he was sniffing, trying to get ahold of the emotions that were swirling around his mind.   
  
Cor frowned. “Kid, you’re human, got it. I don’t care what they told you. You hurt, your blood was red,” he reminded, though the blood was a little darker than it should have been. But he had a feeling the reason why was in the papers that he had taken pictures of. “You’re human, what they did to you wasn’t.”   
  
“But I’m - I’m an MT,” Prompto was shaking his head, “I’m not human, MT. Someone who can fight.”   
  
Cor pulled the kid’s head up gently so he could look him in the face. “Look, we can argue all night about it, but the fact is kid, you are a child, you are as human as I am as far as I am concerned. I know others will see it the same as me. Whatever it was that they were doing to change who you are, was in the wrong. They shouldn’t do such things to a child. You are meant to be cared for and loved.”   
  
Prompto nodded his head, he was too tired now to try and tell Cor that he wasn’t human at all. That they were trying to change him and that they were going to put the first of the ports in to make sure that he would never be mistaken for a human.   
  
“Now, let's get some sleep while we can. We are as safe as we can be here, and soon enough we will be out of the country and somewhere else,” he said as he lay down, keeping the kid tucked against him.   
  
Prompto settled himself on top of Cor, his head resting against his chest. He could hear the faint thump of his heart and he smiled, wondering if he had a heart as well since he was an MT.   
  
“Good night kid.” Cor yawned a little and kept a firm hold of him as he started to drift off again.   
  
Prompto remained awake for a little while longer, but soon enough the steady beat lulled him to sleep. Resting his eyes, and dreaming of what his life would be like if he had been born a human.   
  
XxXxX   
  
Cor swerved around people as they got off the train. They were finally at their destination and he was exhausted. The first nightmare had triggered others for the kid, and every hour or so he had been woken up to a child trying to keep his whimpers and cries as soft as he could to not disturb him. Prompto himself was fast asleep on Cor’s back.   
  
Cor had been able to flinch someone's phone for long enough to make a call to the car rental place at their destination. All he had to do was to pay and collect the keys and show his ID. He walked to the building and went inside.   
  
“Hi,” he smiled, hoping to put some of the charm he hid away to use.   
  
“Hello, can I help you?” the man behind the desk asked as he looked to the man and child that now stood before him.   
  
“I called about an hour ago about booking a rental car for a while?” he asked, “I was told to come and pick up the keys and pay here.”   
  
“Aha Mr. Kane, I believe?” the man asked as he went through the bookings that they had.   
  
“Yes, that's me,” he said, as he gently tried to reach his wallet that he was using with this place. It had money and a fake id within it that he would need for this.   
  
“Good, I’m sorry, but I need your ID and the total is 500 gil for the three day period,” he drawled as he waited with the contract and left it out.   
  
“Right,” he nodded and then put his wallet on the counter. With one hand under Prompto, keeping him on his back, he used the other to open the wallet and take out the money. “There’s that and here is my ID,” he added as he pulled it out.   
  
The man just glanced at it, seeing the name and nodded. “Thank you, if you could fill out and sign this, I’ll get you your receipt and the keys.”   
  
“Thank you,” Cor said as he signed it using a squiggly line, nothing like his own chicken scratch writing that he used when he was doing his reports.   
  
The man came back from the back room and checked the contract; seeing it signed, he took it and put it in a drawer. “You have three days to return it here, or to one of our drop off points. There is a tracker in the car as well, so your journey is recorded,” he told him.   
  
“That's fine, thank you,” he said as he took the keys.   
  
“The car is out the front, press the button on the key and it will make the car’s headlights flash. They are not up to driving off daemons, so it is recommended that you avoid the roads at night. If the car is damaged we will be making a visit to reclaim any damages,” the man added. He sounded bored as though he had said the same thing a number of times in the last few weeks. And Cor had no doubt that he had.   
  
“That's okay, I understand.” He nodded. He walked out of the building and over to the car parking lot and pressed the button. The car lights blinked. It was a bright red car, and he sighed, that would be memorable. It was an older make of car, but it would do for the trip he had in mind. He got in and gently put Prompto in the back, buckling him as best as he could to make sure he wouldn’t fall if there were any sharp turns. He shrugged, grabbed the blanket that was on the back, and put it over him, glad that it was there. It was getting cold now that they were closer to Tenebrae.   
  
Cor got in the front and drove off. He headed down the road for a good twenty minutes, keeping in the boundaries of where he could go with the car. He turned down, off the dirt roads and pulled over. He got out, checking on Prompto as he did so and went to the boot of the car. It was the same set up for most rental places, the tracker was easy to find if you were willing to do a few things to the boot. He opened it up and went to the spare wheel well and peeled back the carpeting. He moved the wheel out of the way and went to the panel underneath. A flash of blue and a small knife was in his hand, it took him a few minutes to pull it up and see the tracker. It was a cheap one, and not very powerful. But it would do the job that the rental company wanted, which was to make sure the cars remaining in the area given.   
  
“Right, that's done,” he said as he disabled it. He got back in and started to drive, going off road after almost an hour.   
  
“Wha-?!” Prompto exclaimed from the back seat as the car lurched over another bump in the road.   
  
“Sorry about that Prompto, we’re off road at the moment, so it will be a little bumpy for a while,” he apologised as he glanced back to the kid, sitting up and looking around with a confused look on his face.   
  
“Where?” he asked looking out of the window and seeing the scenery go past.   
  
“We’re just about to cross the border into Tenebrae at the moment. So we should be able to get another train to the edge of Lucian territory,” he smiled to him, before looking back out of the window. “We will have to leave the car in another couple of hours.”   
  
“We’re going on a train again?” he asked, excited. He had enjoyed being on one.   
  
“Yes, though only for a few hours. Tenebrae isn’t very large of a country at the place where we will be crossing. So we should reach a slightly safer area when we are done. Though we still have another border crossing after this,” he sighed, he hated them.   
  
“Okay.” Prompto nodded as he went back to look out of the window. It was cold, and the blanket he had on him was now being pulled up and wrapped around him, keeping out the slightly cooler air of what was outside the car.   
  
Cor smiled and went back to watching the road. It would be easier to do it this way, going off-road, even though there was a chance that he might come across something. The sun was already beginning to set, and he knew that it wouldn’t be much longer before the daemons began to appear. He hoped he would have seen the bright blue of a haven by now. But so far there was nothing. It was almost an hour later when he decided he needed to pull over. Neither of them had anything to eat since they had left the train and that was almost seven hours ago now, and if he was hungry, then the kid would be even more so.   
  
“We need to eat something,” he said as he brought out the sandwiches that he had made from the armiger and passed one back to Prompto.   
  
“Can… can I sit with you?” he asked, looking over the back of the seats.   
  
Cor paused for a second before he nodded his head. “Yeah sure, come on. Just climb over,” he told him, taking the sandwich from him and letting the six-year-old climb over.   
  
“Thank you,” he said, dragging the blanket with him and settling back down, taking the sandwich back.   
  
“No problem kid,” he smiled, shaking his head, smiling as he took a bite of his sandwich as well. The sun was almost gone. “We need to hurry up and find a haven,” he sighed as he glanced at the horizon.   
  
“I’ll keep a lookout.” Prompto grinned, wanting to be useful again.   
  
“I know you will kid,” he affirmed, quickly finishing the half sandwich he had, and making sure that Prompto had another two to eat while they were driving.   
  
He started the car up and began to drive, scanning the horizon for any trace of the brilliant blue of the runes that covered the havens. The sky was dark when they heard a roar of a daemon forming behind them, he pressed down on the accelerator, even more, getting an extra burst of speed to try and escape it.   
  
“Over there!” Prompto yell, part of him terrified as to what was making that noise. He knew about daemons; that's what the people in the facility had called them, daemons.   
  
Cor looked to where Prompto was pointing and saw the haven he had spotted. “Well done kid,” he could only just about make it out from the rocks that were blocking it mostly from views. Cor started to head that way, the root of the daemon still behind them, and slowly gaining on them. Cor winced as he saw it in the rearview mirror, it was a red giant. Not the easiest of daemons to beat, but he would be able to do it alone if push came to shove. The only problem he had was the fact that Prompto was there with him. And it would put him in danger.   
  
Cor drove around the rocks and the daemon stopped following him. He sighed in relief as they neared the haven. He parked the car as close as he could get and got out, grabbing Prompto and heading onto the haven proper.   
  
“We made it!” Prompto yelled, jumping around as soon as he was set down on his feet.   
  
“We did” Cor couldn’t help the little laugh.   
  
Prompto went to the edge of the haven and looked to the red giant that was walking around. The demon could no longer sense them with the runes of the haven blocking them from the senses of monsters and daemons alike. Cor busied himself setting up the tent for the two of them, glad that he had been able to get another sleeping bag for himself. It didn’t take long for them to have something proper to eat and to settle down for the night, the rotation of the daemon in their ears for most of the night before it wandered further away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here is another chapter for you all!
> 
> Thanks goes to Denilmo for editing this. They are WONDERFUL.

Chapter Four   
  
They had abandoned the car almost five hours ago. It had run out of gas, and with a few adjustments to the tracking device, he knew that it would be picked up soon enough by the people that owned it. He made sure that it would not be found for at least the rest of the day. He had also covered his tracks as well, not wanting them to trace them if they came looking. Though he didn’t believe they would. And there was some extra gil in the back as well. They may be Niflheim people, but he had nothing against those just wanting to live to see another day.   
  
Cor cursed a little about his luck, there had been no nearby haven as they tried to get closer to the town where they would be able to get another train to the other side of Tenebrae. So he had made his way to the abandoned cottage that was nearby and went inside. Using the blanket from the car, he made sure Prompto would be warm and started a fire inside. There were no windows and the door was half hanging off. So far there had been no disturbances.   
  
Cor looked out of the window. There was a nice lake nearby and he knew it would be a good place to wash up a little. May not have the luxury of hot water, but he could always heat some over the fire in the morning. The moon was high in the sky now as well, most of the night had gone peacefully. And thanks to the moon he had been able to see far enough to make out any dangers, from one side at least. There was a second floor as well, but he didn’t know if that would be able to handle both of their weights. He had been tempted to put just Prompto up there, but the kid had protested with tears and almost a tantrum.   
  
A loud roar sounded in the night, the first one. Prompto sat up looking around with frantic eyes. The six-year-old was scared of what had made that sound. Out in the distance, Cor could now see a daemon taking shape and the voretooths that surrounded most of the area were also out. He spotted a few purple bombs lurking as well. It wasn’t going to be good if they came here. The voretooths would be able to smell and sense him if they got any closer. He glanced back at Prompto.   
  
“Prompto, I want you to move to the back keep the blanket with you for now,” Cor told him.   
  
Prompto shook his head, not wanting to leave Cor alone. He felt safe with him even if there was going to be some monsters around. “No,” he shivered, voice shaking in fear.   
  
“I need you to be my sharpshooter Prompto,” he told him. “I need you to get to the back in case I need some backup,” he reasoned with the child. He knew that would get him to do what he wanted. Hiding him away hadn’t done any good the first time they had come across monsters. The second time had shown Cor just how good the kid could be at shooting and had been able to take down two Reaper Tails before Cor could even get near them.   
  
“Okay Sir,” Prompto conceded as he then moved to the back of the area, the gun that he had been given now ready in his hands.   
  
Cor nodded to him and got into position near the doorway. He would try and defend from that, it would mean they would have to come through that so they would all be corralled into a straight line. That way, Cor would be able to take them down one or two at a time. Three showed up in the doorway. He moved and took down the first one. A shot rang out and Cor could feel the rush of air from the bullet as it whizzed past him. Another was soon dead on the floor, blood seeping through the headshot. The last one moved closer and Cor’s katana swung through the air swiftly. The last was dead as well. Cor looked around and saw that there were more, but they were further away.   
  
“Right, looks like we are going to have to chance going to the second floor,” he sighed. There were no actual stairs for them, just a hole where they would normally be. But there was another hole in another area where they would be able to get through. Cor walked over to Prompto as soon as he put the gun away and picked him up, taking the blanket with him. “Up you go,” he said as he pushed him through the small gap.   
  
“What about you?” Prompto asked frantically.   
  
“I’m going to douse the fire and put the door back up after I shove those things outside. Maybe they will be too busy scavenging what meat they can to bother us,” Cor told him, going to do just that as he moved the three cases outside and put the door against the doorway slightly. He doubted the first and then went to the hole. Prompto was still watching him with fearful eyes and he understood at that moment that he was scared about being left alone. “It’s all right kid. I’m done, so I’m coming up. Let's hope it will hold us for the rest of the night.”   
  
Prompto scooted back and watched Cor come through the floor. The door that would lead to the stairs was stuck shut, which was a good thing as far as the older male was concerned. He didn’t want to chance getting eaten in the middle of the night. And he certainly didn’t want anything happening to Prompto. “Are… are we safe?” Prompto asked quietly.   
  
“Not that safe, but enough to be able to sleep for the night. Though it will mean no fire. The floor is wood here, while it was stone down there,” he said and then paused, considering the weather. “Come here,” he amended, opening his arms. It didn’t take Prompto long to be wrapped up in Cor’s arms, blanket wrapped around the two of them keeping them both warm as the cold night carried on.   
  
XxXxX   
  
They were finally in Lucis. The small boat ride was over, Prompto had clung to him over the three hours that it took. It had been just over a week since Cor had left the facility with Prompto. This time he would be renting a Chocobo, but he would only have it for a day or two. Then again he just needed to get to one of the diners so he could take a couple of hunts. He was running low on Gil, and while having Prompto wasn't that much of a strain on his finances, he just wanted to make sure that they would be able to have a roof over their head now and then. And with so many more places that they could be in Lucis, without too much worry, he was going to take advantage of it.   
  
Cor put away the phone; he had finished updating Clarus on what he was doing once again as he had done each day since they had left Niflheim. “Right,” he said as he looked down to Prompto, “we are going to be renting a Chocobo. I want to try and make it to the next settlement before afternoon. I want to take on a hunt or two before we have to get back on the road.”   
  
“A hunt?” Prompto asked, wondering what that meant.   
  
Cor sighed and shook his head, he forgot that Niflheim never did something like this. They were content to let the MT’s they had to take care of everything. Including when the monster population and daemons got too close to any of their metal cities, or stoney towns. “It’s where I will get paid for killing a certain monster so that it doesn’t hurt anyone else. Most monsters are left alone, but those that have attacked people they put up a reward for killing so that it can't do it again,” he said, trying to explain it.   
  
“Oh, and… what…” Prompto let the questioned draw out and die as he looked to the floor. He had been doing that a lot, and almost clinging to him when others were around.   
  
“I’m not going to leave you behind I know that you will have my back.” he smiled to the kid and ruffled his hair.   
  
Prompto looked up at him and beamed, “Yeah I can help you make sure they don't hurt anyone again.” He was happy that he would be able to go with Cor, he had been afraid that he might be left behind.   
  
“Okay,” he said as he went to the Chocobo post. He placed in his time and gil. There was one of several small Chocobo farms around nearby. So it wouldn’t be long before one was able to show up. He would just have to wait for a while. He saw the small dinner there and went over to it. “Right kid. I’ve got enough to spot for a good lunch. You up for it?” he asked.   
  
“That would be really nice Cor,” he murmured softly, looking around before he said Cor’s name. He knew that they had to be careful about letting people know who he was. And he didn't want to get him into any trouble.   
  
“Let’s go then,” he said, swinging the kid up onto his back causing him to squeal out loud. Cor laughed as they headed inside and made their order. It didn’t take long to come and once again he watched as Prompto enjoyed his meal. It was nice to not have to make something for once. Sitting back, he ate his own.   
  
It wasn’t long after they finished their food that they heard the kweh from outside. Prompto looked up, he had never heard such a sound before. Cor laughed lightly as Prompto gripped his hand as they walked outside. “It’s all right,” he reassured him. “That is a Chocobo, and we’ll be riding it for a while.”   
  
“What?” he marvelled, eyes wide as he saw the large bird.   
  
“Yep, riding it, don’t worry they are very nice and soft and gentle creatures. They are also very kind and loving as well if you raise them right,” he said, as he then remembered the bad-tempered one that he would often get saddled with when he was out with Clarus when he was younger.   
  
Cor led Prompto over to the large bird and picked him up. Settling him on his hip, he used his other hand to stroke the beak. “See friendly.”   
  
Prompto nodded and tentatively reached a hand up and touch the beak before giggling and pulling pack. Nervously he reached up a little higher and ruffled the feathers on the neck as the bird stretched to their full height. “Wow, so soft,” he beamed.   
  
“That they are,” Cor smiled as he then set him on the saddle. “Right, Let's get going, we don’t want the sun to go down now do we,” he joked, it would be a long time before that would happen at the moment. Cor got onto the saddle behind him and turned the bird towards the road, He had no map, but they would be sticking to the path, for the most part, it’d be easier to reach their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos, and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and the story so far!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, I came down with a cold and am still fighting a persistent chest infection.
> 
> Thanks go to Denilmo for the editing, thank you so much!!!

Chapter Five   
  
Cor rode the chocobo, Prompto in front of him, often singing to himself. Cor couldn't help the smile on his face as the words got a little louder. “I want to ride my chocobo all day,” he sang softly to himself as he rocked from side to side a little.   
  
“Where did you hear that?” Cor finally asked him, it had been the same few words each time, and had been repeated for the last hour of their ride. They were in the Duscae region at the moment, and in the distance, they could see the Disc of Cauthess. The sun’s rays beat down on them as the sun began to reach its peak.   
  
“When we stopped for breakfast this morning, this man was singing it and he had on this cap and was stroking the chocobo he had with him,” Prompto answered happily.   
  
“Really,” Cor said as he tried to think of who it might be. There had been a couple of people that had been riding chocobos. “Well, it's a very fun song,” he grinned, even though he knew that in the end, it would be the thing stuck in his head.   
  
“Yeah,” Prompto nodded and then ruffled the feathers on top of the chocobo’s head. “I want to ride my chocobo all day!” he then broke out into happy giggles.   
  
Cor laughed, happy to see him smiling again. They were heading over to Coernix Station there was a rumour of a few hunts that were going on in the area. They should be easy enough for the two of them to do themselves. “Well you sing and I’ll make sure we get to where we are needed,” he laughed one last time as he quieted down and let Prompto sing for a while longer.   
  
It was almost an hour later when they rode into the station. Cor got down first before he helped Prompto down. “Right, we’re here, so stay close,” he told the kid as he let their chocobo go over to the drinking water and drink. He pulled out some greens for it and let the chocobo have a nibble before he put them down.   
  
Cor walked towards the diner, he knew from the tipster in the last station that this one would have a few of the more simple hunts. He wanted to try and get home soon. Though there was a part of him that didn’t want to, as Clarus had informed him that he had found a family that would be able to take Prompto in, and would be able to help him as he came to terms with all that he had been through. There had been a few meltdowns over the last two days, as they got closer and closer to Insomnia. It would take him another three maybe even four days to reach Insomnia.   
  
He looked at him and sighed. He wished he could keep him, but with his work for the Crownsguard, he wouldn't have time. He barely had time for himself most days. He walked into the station and over to the tipster.   
  
“Hey, you must be the one Mac was talking about,” he greeted as he caught sight of the blond kid that was following close behind him.   
  
“Yeah, heard you have a few easy hunts. Kid can take care of himself. But I’d rather not do anything that might be over his head. Or mine if I’m too worried about him,” he said casually, sitting down on a stool and then picking Prompto up and placing him on the one next to him.   
  
“That's fine with me,” he said with a grin, “We’ve had some trouble with some Dagger Quills over the last few weeks. We’ve been meaning to send someone out. There is a small nest of them near this lone tree about 300 yards out. They tend to attack the people that are here. From what we’ve been told there are four of them.”   
  
“That should be fine with me,” he nodded agreeing to it. “What are the rewards for it?” he asked, wanting to make sure that he would be able to get something.   
  
“Well, 1,000 gil and five potions,” was the reply.   
  
“Yeah, we’ll do that then,” he smiled. He would be able to handle that one. “Any other we can do as well?”   
  
“Well, I don't know if this one would be for you, there are some Hundlegs around, normally they don't appear around here, but recently they have been showing up and, the wildlife around here has been suffering badly because of it,” he said, “There are rumoured to be at least five of them. Mabe up to seven. But no one knows for sure,” he winced a little taking a look at the kid. “How would he be able to help,” he gestured.   
  
“He’s a good shooter. Think he could easily be trained as a sharpshooter in another year or so with some training. Not that I would let him do such a thing, he’s only six,” he answered the question.   
  
The tipster nodded. “Okay, then you might be able to do this one if he is long distance. The Hundlegs are about a quarter of a mile away to the west. Near an old building, that is mostly gone by now. They’ve made it their home. The reward for this one is 3,000 gil and 10 hi-potions. Who ever posted this one really wants them gone.”   
  
Cor thought it over for a bit and wondered aloud. “We can give it a try, but if it’s too much, we may be able to cull them down a little, but that would be about it. I won't put Prompto at risk. I’m only doing this as we need a bit of extra gil to get home.”   
  
The man nodded. “Yeah, I can understand that. It's a good thing that your kid can help then,” he grinned.   
  
“That it is,” he smiled, not denying that Prompto was his; once again he was pained to know that he wouldn’t have him in his life when he got back to Insomnia. He wondered if he would be able to keep in touch with him at all, or at least know how he was doing.   
  
“I’ll split the money up a bit if you are able to get half of them. May only be a third even if you kill half. But at least it's better than nothing,” he said, hoping that sounded all right to the man in front of him. He could tell that the man knew how to fight, there was an edge to him. To the tipster, there was the same edge to the kid as well, though not as well developed or sharp like the elder male’s.   
  
“That sound good. I’ll take that one, and if we do we do, if we don't, well,” he shrugged taking the notice for the two that he had agreed on.   
  
“All right, I’ll see you when you get back.” He nodded.   
  
Cor nodded as well and helped Prompto down before the two of them headed out. “Right kid, these ones are going to be different than the one we had to take a couple of days ago all right,” he warned.   
  
“Why?” he asked as soon as he looked up to the man.   
  
“Well, Dagger Quilts are birds, so they fly. I will rely on you to shoot one down so I can kill it on the ground. I have no doubt as well that you will be able to take them out. But if you are able to injure their wings I will be able to kill them swiftly,” he said, he didn’t like to leave an animal suffering.   
  
“Okay,” Prompto nodded, happy that he would be able to help once again. “Will we take chocho?” he asked as he looked to the bird.   
  
“Not for this one. This one isn’t that far away. The other one we will and most likely stay at a haven overnight,” he added as he thought of how long it would take to sort the beast out.   
  
“Hmmm,” Prompto nodded.   
  
“Come on, she’ll be all right here for a bit. If you want we can ask someone to watch out for her?” Cor said as he could see his eyes darting to the bird over and over again as they talked.   
  
“Please,” he sniffed, almost begging him. “I don't want her to be scared or lonely because we’re not here. I… I know what's that like and I hated it. And what if she gets hurt while we’re not here? Who's going to help her?”   
  
“Okay,” he consoled at the barrage, “I’ll check with the lady over there by the weapons van, and see if she will be willing to watch over her for a bit,” he said as he walked over to the woman.   
  
“Hello sir, how can help you?” she asked politely as she looked down to the kid that was now clinging to the shirt that the man was wearing.   
  
“I need to go out on a small hunt, but we’re leaving our chocobo here for the time being. Little Prompto wanted me to ask someone to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t get hurt or scared.”   
  
“Or lonely,” Prompto piped up before going red and ducking behind Cor again.   
  
“I would love to look after her,” the woman said. It wouldn’t be hard to do, most chocobo’s would remain where they were left. Knowing when their riders needed them or when they had to stay away.   
  
“Thank you very much,” Cor said with a smile.   
  
“Thank you,” Prompto added quietly, peeking out from behind Cor.   
  
“You’re welcome,” she smiled as the two gave her a bow, the child hesitating for a second before following his father's example.   
  
Cor walked away, Prompto grabbing his hand and following quietly. For now, they had a hunt, but there were only a few more sunrises left before they would reach the Walls of Insomnia and he would have to say goodbye to Prompto.   
  
XxXxX   
  
Cor sat on the rock nearby. They had just finished another hunt; Prompto had done really well, hiding behind and waiting for his moment to strike. Cor had no doubt that one day Prompto could easily join the Crownsguard and do well. Not that he wanted that type of life for him. He deserved to have a smile on his face always and to be as far as he could away from the fighting that was going on. He had already been through enough.   
  
“We did good?” Prompto asked as he went over to him. Worried blue-purple eyes on him.   
  
Cor ruffled his head, causing the kid to giggle. It was getting a little long, they had spent almost three weeks together now, and he was dreading going home. “Yeah, we did, a lot of good,” he nodded as he looked to the carcass of the two Havoc Fang that they had taken out near Fociaugh Hollow. They had shown up over the last few weeks. More and more of them. The hunters had been taking them out, and Cor and Prompto had joined in to try and help.   
  
Prompto was ginning, happy. “Are you okay?” he asked, still a little worried as Cor wasn’t the type to sit down like that after a fight.   
  
“Yeah, I am,” he sighed as he thought of what he had to tell the kid. They would be heading into Leide later on. Some of the hunters were going to give them a lift to Hammerhead. And after that, it would be one more stop. And that stop would be Insomnia. They would become, or rather at Prompto's new home.   
  
“Okay, what are we going to do now?” he asked.   
  
“I think you whippersnappers should head on over to the Wiz Chocobo post first and then get that lift,” a gravelled voice said from behind cor.   
  
Cor was up, with katana in hand. Standing protectively over Prompto. “And who might you be to suggest such a thing?” he asked him.   
  
“Name, been a while since I had to give one,” he laughed, it boomed, much like thunder did. “I’m Ventus,” he grinned, showing pearly white teeth “Now little whippersnappers. I made the suggestion. Let the kid get to see some Chocobo’s one last time and think long and hard about what you should be doing,” he told him.   
  
The man stared at him. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”   
  
The old man sighed. “You are so stubborn, aren’t you? You asked for something, and now you have a chance to make sure it goes well. If you don’t things won't be right at all,” he told him as he walked over to one of the rocks and sat down himself. “Well little one, aren’t you going to come over and say hello to this old man?” he asked as he looked directly at Prompto.   
  
Prompto looked to Cor, unsure of what he should do. There was an odd feeling of trust to the old man. Part of him wanted to go over to him. “Why?” he asked shyly.   
  
Ventus smiled. “There is nothing to worry about child. I won't hurt you at all. I would never do such a thing to you,” he said softly.   
  
Prompto went towards him. Cor put away his katana and went forwards to stop him. Ventus looked to Cor and the look made Cor stop for a second and stand still.   
  
“Now then little guy,” Ventus said as he held out his hand for Prompto to take.   
  
The child did so, smiling at the old man. “Nice to meet you I’m Prompto,” he introduced himself.   
  
“Wonderful to meet you as well,” he smiled, “there is a darkness in you, that we need to say bye to. You’ll have a wonderful family,” he said as he pulled the child closer, “I may only be able to do this once for you, so don’t worry, this isn’t bad, I just need to get rid of it from you.”   
  
“What are you doing?” Cor asked, scared of what was going on with the old man.   
  
“A little gift,” he said with a smile as he closed his eyes and a white light began to form.   
  
Cor watched in fascination as the light surrounded the two of them. He had seen this before when the oracle healed someone of Star Scourge. The light faded and leaning against the old man was now Prompto, fast asleep, “How…? What…?” he questioned.   
  
“The scourge that they used on the child is now gone. It would have made things more difficult for him as time went on if it was left to fester. He wouldn’t have turned into a daemon, but it would have weakened him and prevented his life from being a happy one,” Ventus answered the questions that Cor didn’t seem to be able to form.   
  
“You healed him like the oracle,” he whispered, “but how could you do that? Are you one of their line with the gift?”   
  
“No, I’m not. I was only able to do it the once and just for him. Now I suggest you take him to the post and let him rest while he can. Let him be a child with you for a bit longer while you think about just what you have,” he said as he stood up, Prompto in his arms, and went over to Cor. “He is a precious one, and I have no doubt that with a little help he will be able to change fate itself.”   
  
Cor took Prompto back and looked down at the peacefully sleeping face. The usual slight frown between his eyes was no longer there. “Thank you, and I will take him there for the day before getting the lift. They said they would rather wait, so I don’t mind doing so either,” he said.   
  
“Good, now I’ve got someone I need to go and see,” he said as he began to walk off.   
  
Cor watched him for a bit and then began to follow him to the roadside. He nodded to the old man as he gave a jaunty wave before heading to the other side of the road and continued on into the fields.   
  
“Hey, you okay?” came a grave voice from behind him.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, so is the kid,” he said when he saw Dave’s eyes grow concerned when he saw the kid in Cor’s arms.   
  
“That's good to hear,” he nodded, a grim smile on his face. “Now you said you wanted to get to Hammerhead, well like I promised I can take you there,” he told him.   
  
“It’s okay, I know you all wanted to take a rest at Wiz’s place. So maybe we should join you for the night at least before you help us over to Leid,” Cor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos, you are all so amazing!
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying the story so far! There is A LOT MORE TO COME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so here is another chapter. I do hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you Denilmo for the awesome edit, any mistakes remain my own.

Chapter Six

Cor looked around; they were finally in Hammerhead and Cor just wanted to turn back and go back to Wiz’s Chocobo Post. Prompto had spent the day with the small little yellow baby birds. They had followed him around as much as he had followed them. It was a cute sight to see and Cor hadn’t been able to help himself to the camera in the gift shop. He had taken a few pictures of him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep him at all.

It would be a few hours before Clarus would be coming to pick them up. And Cor still hadn’t told Prompto that he would be living with a new family after being checked out and talking to Clarus and the king about what he had been through. Though neither of the two men back in Insomnia wanted to do so and put him through more pain. But it was the only way to know what he had been through. Clarus had told him that there were three families that would be able to take him in. They were going to see which one would be best after their talk.

“Prompto!” Cor called out to him as he watched the kid talking with a slightly older girl who was covered in grease.

“Coming!” he yelled back, running over to him.

“Prompto, we really need to have a very serious talk,” he said as he took him over to the diner and went into one of the booths. He had already ordered some food for the two of them. A sort of last meal before they headed home.

“Is everything okay?” Prompto asked, his bottom lip soon being chewed on in worry as he saw the serious look on Cor’s face.

Cor grimaced. “Stop that, it’s not a good habit,” he told him.

“Sorry,” Prompto said, looking to the table.

“It’s all right,” Cor sighed, “I… I don’t even know where to start. As you know I work for the King in Insomnia. But the thing with that is I won't have enough time to be able to look after you. So I’ve been having a friend of mine lookout for people that can be your family. I want you to be able to live a good and happy life. I don’t think I would be able to do that,” he told him.

“You… you’re sending me away?” Prompto said in abject misery.

“I don’t want to. But it’s what's best for you. If I can’t be there for you then I’m not doing a good job of being a parent to you. I know you are strong and capable of doing a lot. I can see that already. But you are a child and I want you to have a childhood,” Cor told him in a rush. He didn’t deal well with people crying.

“But… But I want to stay with you. Please. Please I’ll be really good and I won't be bothered and I can help you. I’ve been doing that haven’t I? I’ve shown you what I can do,” he cried, tears beginning to fall as he begged and pleaded with being able to stay with Cor.

“Oh Prompto, I am serious, I would love nothing more than to take you in properly. But I will see about making sure we can still spend time together whenever I am not busy with my work. Sometimes I can be away for a while as I have missions outside of the city,” he told him, feeling a little miserable himself. He should have told the kid earlier that he wouldn't be living with him, but he never thought he would have this type of trouble getting through to the kid that he would be better off without him.

“Please?” Prompto cried as he pleaded.

“I can’t I’m so sorry Prompto. I promise whenever I have time I will be there to see you. I don’t care what anyone says, I will. But It might not be very often,” he promised again, hoping it would ease the guilt that he was feeling about abandoning him.

“I don't want them I want you. Please I’ll be good, I’ll do anything?!” he yelled getting out of his seat and going around the table to see Cor properly.

Cor didn't hesitate as he picked him up. Once again there was a sense of rightness in holding the child and he sighed. “I wish with all my heart that I could,” he murmured as he rocked the child, hoping to soothe the worries that he had.

Prompto cried for a while longer, soon calming down when he realised that Cor wasn't going to change his mind. He moved around, wanting to be let go. As soon as he was set down on his feet he ran off. Cor got up, just as their food was arriving. He nodded to Taka quickly as he ran after the child. He didn’t want him to run off too far away from the settlement. There were still dangerous beasties around after all.

“Prompto, stop, don't go any further!” he called out as he saw Prompto running towards the road.

Prompto didn’t stop, running into the road and not noticing the car that was heading towards him. Cor put on a burst of speed and grabbed him, rolling them away from the car as it sped past. Cor held the child tightly in his hands.

“You all right?” he asked as he looked down to the child. Blue-purple eyes were wide in fear as he looked to the man.

“Sorry,” he murmured, before bursting into tears again.

“No I am, I should have told you a while ago what was going on. I knew this was going to happen. But I have no choice in this Prompto. I would take you in and be your dad if I had a chance. But I can’t. My work for the crown takes precedence in my life at the moment. And it will for a long time to come. I need you to be brave for me Prompto, all right? I know you can do this,” he said as he got up, keeping Prompto in his arms as they walked back to the dinner.

Prompto just hung in his arms, head resting on his shoulder as he thought of all that he wouldn’t get to do with Cor. He wanted Cor to be his daddy. He had heard the nice man at the choco post call him that. And he wanted to do that, too. Now he wouldn’t get that chance. Wiz had told him so much and answered so many questions. And Cor had done the same.

“Let's have something to eat, Clarus will be here soon to take us back,” Cor said as he placed Prompto on the inside of the booth and sat next to him, not wanting to take the chance that he would run off again.

Prompto said nothing, he was silent for the rest of the time before Clarus came to get them.

XxXxX

It had been a few days since they got back to Insomnia and Cor was now alone. Prompto had been taken in by the Argentum family that morning and he was at a loss. He walked down to his office, and sat down, bringing out the pictures that he had been able to take during the last day they had together.

“I don’t know why you didn’t take him in.” A voice said as the door quickly opened and closed.

Cor looked up, standing quickly and bowing, “Your Majesty.”

“You know better than that Cor. Regis for now,” the King smiled as he went and sat down on one of the soft plush chairs in the office.

“You know why I didn’t take him in. It wouldn’t have been a good idea. I’ve got too much work to do, and I know that there are a few missions that you want me to take outside of the City. It wouldn’t have been fair to Prompto.” He sighed and looked at the last picture. It was of the two of them, a chocobo in the background, almost photobombing them.

“We could have found a way. And I could always find someone else to get out of the city if that was the case.” Regis told him, shaking his head, he knew that the man was stubborn. He wouldn’t have been called Cor the Immortal for nothing. He was too stubborn to die.

“It wouldn’t have been fair, and you know it, your Majesty,” he repeated, as though he was trying to not only convince the king of that but himself as well.

The two men looked up as the door opened again and Clarus walked in. “Oh, you’re here as well Regis,” he said as he saw his friend sitting there already.

“I think we may have had the same idea.” Regis smiled at him.

“Yeah,” he nodded and made his way over to another chair, “So regretting it I would say,” he said as he noted the pictures that were over Cor’s desk.

Cor looked down and saw them, trying to hide a blush as he put them away. “Just thinking of the things that we were able to do,” he told him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take it back Cor? There is still time before the Argentum family because that,” Clarus said, almost hoping that the man would speak up.

Cor shook his head. “Look I know it would be great if I could take him, but he is a child that needs a lot of attention and help for what he has been through. You’ve talked with him and so have the therapists as well. They all recommend that he has a stable and family-friendly environment to be able to adjust to properly living like a child and not a… a soldier. With me, he was learning how to shoot better, and use a knife in close combat. That's not something that he needs.” He hoped they would get to see his point of view. He didn’t want to push the child into anything, and he felt that he would have done just that.

“All right, but make sure you go and see him when you can. I know he will miss you. He wanted to see you before he left,” Clarus said; he had been the one to see the family off to their home, to make sure that the child would be safe.

“I will when I have time,” he replied, “but for now I want to give him a good month without me so that he will be able to settle in by himself.” He told them all before they could try and convince him to go there as soon as the day ended.

“All right, you can give him that time. But see him after that,” Regis warned him. It almost sounded like an order, and he wondered if he would have to do such a thing with Cor. The man didn’t look happy about saying goodbye to Prompto earlier.

“I will,” he nodded, “Now, I have a few things to catch up on thanks to my very long mission. And I have a report to still write for said mission as well,” he said, hinting at the two of them to leave.

“We get it,” Clarus laughed as he got up, the King slowly doing the same, “just make sure you see him. I won't tell you again,” he said as he left the room.

“Get some rest, you look tired,” Regis pointed out as he followed his Shield from the room.

Cor sighed and rested his head on the desk. He was tired. He knew he was. But there wasn’t much he could do until he was finished with his work. He sat back up, stretched and got to work. The quicker he got done, the quicker he could go home and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, you are all amazing!!!!
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and at the moment I have over 20 chapters written for this fic. Just have to edit them before I can post them.


End file.
